


Lifted

by danothan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashback Sequence, M/M, Mutual Pining, hi i love writing sad stories, human revali, link doesn't know how to take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danothan/pseuds/danothan
Summary: After a long trek through Hyrule, Link comes home to an unexpected guest. This guest, however, has been with him the whole time.





	Lifted

The overcast of clouds left the bustling village of Hateno in a sleepy haze this evening. The birds calmly chirp upon their perches and the sound of crickets settle busy minds. Maybe they're driving some insane. Link had not visited his home in a few weeks at this point. His treks around Hyrule came with their own dangers and rewards; he managed to reclaim the sword that seals away the darkness and the shield of knights before him, he conquered the beasts formerly possessed by Calamity Ganon and made a few allies in their wake. He had the chance to reminisce with his former friends in each beast, all of them offering their thanks and abilities to help him aid the princess who fought relentlessly inside the castle. She was relying on him, everyone made sure to let him know. If he couldn’t remember anything else, it was that. However, the sense of calm he felt this evening upon entering his home was borderline frightening. Everything felt nostalgic, as if he had been here all his life or perhaps he was returning to his safe space. 

The Hylian presses the wooden door open with a quiet grunt and what he witnessed was something out of a dream. His sword was drawn before he had the chance to step inside but a twinge of familiarity caused him to lower it instantly. The glowing, green aura of a figure was seated at his table; his build was only slightly larger than Link’s, his toned muscles covered by elaborate drapery that he had seen in the mountains to the west, a Falcon’s Bow leaning against his thigh as he sat with his arms crossed, his gaze locking directly with the Hylian’s. 

“It’s about time you showed up, I started to think that you didn’t know what rest was.” The aura spoke in a higher octave than Link expected, the air in his voice hinting at arrogance and pride that he needed to assert. When Link didn’t respond, the aura simply released an annoyed sigh, a gesture that sparked a flame within the silent party.

“R-Revali…?” Link hadn’t spoken in months but his voice was sharp despite the obvious rasp. The aura stood and lifted his glowing bow to display it on an empty mount on the wall, his affairs seeming to busy him as he spoke.

“Who else but the greatest archer in all of Hyrule? Goddess, it looks like you’ve been wearing those clothes for weeks! Here, let’s..” As Revali takes a step closer to the Hylian Champion, he jumps, causing the Rito to raise his hands in protest.

 _“How… how are you here?”_ Link begins to sign after he sheathes his sword, keeping a watchful eye on his intruder.

“I told you that I’d always be here. Don’t you remember? Well, of course not, you barely remember to eat.” The Rito scoffs while making his way over to the countertop to fetch one of the fresh apples that Link didn’t pick. When the aura picks one up and offers it to him, Link winces and recoils. This behavior began to shift Revali’s annoyance to subtle worry- of course that would never be seen in his sharp features.

“I’m not going to hurt you, what… what’s going on?” The concern-laced defense in Revali’s tone is what finally inspires Link to step inside and close the door, his hands trembling as he does. 

He swallows thickly then begins to venture toward the glowing Rito, all the tension in his body melting away as his heart rate begins to quicken. Revali remains still, only lowering the apple to the counter and letting his hands hang by his sides. When they are a couple feet away from each other, Link can feel the energy coming off of his visitor. It was… calming. It felt okay. He lifts shaking fingers to grasp the fabric of Revali’s sleeve, much to his surprise, it felt real. His fingers moved from his sleeve to his leather armor to his stiff linen collar, finally reaching his face but stopping before he makes contact. 

His mind starts to haze, a clear sign of a flashback coming to him.

_Everything is in sepia at first but the colors fade in, his vision honed in on a young Rito man with dark blue hair styled in tribal braids, his skin bronzed from the sun that shown down on him everyday, a knowing smirk playing on his full lips, his bright green eyes fixed upon the Hylian. The sun was setting to the west, the sky painted in pinks and purples with hints of orange along the horizon. Link sat upon a stone on one of the many grassy cliffs of the Tabantha Region, it was clear from how thin the air was. The man was standing before him, leaning over him more like._

_“I told you that we have the best sunsets in all of Hyrule! Why, you could see all of the kingdom from here.” The Rito spins on his heels to outstretch his arms, decorated with the finest and most detailed armor that village had to offer. Reds, blues, and yellows lined his strong shoulders, the drapes contouring his biceps against the muted sky. The sight, as Link recalled, brought a blush to his cheeks._

_“It makes you feel like you’re a king… like you’re on top of the world. It’s…” Revali usually had no trouble filling the silence that Link exuded so this trip over his words alarmed the Hylian instantly. Soon, he lowered his arms and turned around again, his smirk now faded._

_“It’s meaningless unless you have someone to share it with. Or so I’ve been told.” With this, the Rito warrior sat down to the right of Link, he remembered because Revali was left handed._

_“Who told you that?” Link signed to the slightly taller man but he only shook his head, dismissing the seemingly innocent question. The shift in Revali’s demeanor was present in the energy he gave off, it made Link sit up straighter._

_“Doesn’t matter. I… I have someone to share this with before I meet my fate.” With this, Revali’s gaze lifted to the sky. Link followed his gaze then looked around. He couldn’t spot Vah Medoh anywhere but this only made the Rito laugh coldly._

_“That’s not what I mean, Link. I’m afraid that this will be one of the last times we spend together like this. Next time, it’ll be on the battlefield. I can feel it.” Link could only stare intently at the other, he wasn’t used to seeing his boastful companion so enamored with reality._

_“We’re going to defeat Ganon and we’re going to be able to have these moments again. Everything will be okay in the end.” Link signs then reaches down to hold onto the large sleeve of Revali’s shirt, a habit that usually drove the Rito insane. Aside from the imminent wrinkles the docile fabric would develop, he was a stickler for keeping his clothes clean. However, Revali didn’t say a word. He only looked the Hylian in the eyes and smiled weakly, a truly unsettling sight for Link._

_“If something does happen and I fall into the hands of Hylia, remember this: I’m always going to be here.” With his right hand, Revali points to the Hylian’s chest. With a swift motion, he cups the smaller man’s cheek to catch the tear that Link didn’t know was forming. He was afraid too, this would be the only moment during the end of Hyrule that he’d show his fear openly. His vision starts to haze over, signaling the end of the flashback from the last moment the two of them spent together._

With a loud gasp, he fades back into reality, standing face to face with the spirit of his former companion in his home. 

“Are you with me now? You always used to zone out when I was speaking to you, some things never change.” Link caps Revali’s complaint by wrapping his strong arms around a leathered waist. What he felt wasn’t warm but it wasn’t cold either, the aura from the Rito Champion was similar to what using his ability felt like; a gust of wind that cradled him when he was falling into the depths of what this world created for him. The sensation intensified when Revali returned the embrace, allowing Link to fall apart against his shoulder. They stood like this for what felt like hours, Revali’s hold lifting Link out of the depths of his mind, ridding him over everything that was plaguing his body.

“You should rest… you’re growing limp and you’re wrinkling my shirt.” The Rito always knew how to ruin a moment but it only elicited a quiet laugh from the small Hylian. They ascend the stairs of Link’s quaint home, Revali guiding the owner over to his bed, removing his boots and tunic for him, along with his weapons from the long journey.

“First thing in the morning, we’re getting you a bath and washing these clothes. I mean, really? You call yourself a Champion yet you let your clothing get stained and torn.” Revali settles himself atop of Link’s desk, watching over the smaller man as he shifted under the covers. Link then gave an apologetic smile, which warmed a heart that had been cold and alone for 100 years. Another expression then took over the Hylian’s soft features, causing Revali to tilt his head.

 _“Will you… come hold me? Nightmares have been keeping me up lately and I figured…”_ Link wasn’t allowed to finish signing due to how quick the Rito was on his feet and trudging over to the bed, a loud sigh heaving from his chest. Without a word, he shifts under the covers and pulls the Hylian into his side as if it was the worst thing in the world. But there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Link knew that Revali didn’t want him to notice but he did. He always did.

The Hylian Champion settles against Revali’s chest and drifts into a deep state of sleep in a matter of minutes, much to the larger man’s surprise. He was used to the hours it took for Link to fall under but his instincts told him that he needed this. The Rito stares up at the ceiling and simply listens to Link breathe. Feeling his warm breath against his skin again was worth the agony of waiting in Vah Medoh. This moment was proof enough that the goddess listened to his prayers: he was always going to be with his companion, in life and now even in death. He still debated whether this was a blessing or a curse, only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, this is my first post on here but this definitely isn't my first (or only) story. let me know if you want more stories about these two! any and all suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
